


Give In To Me

by minhyungsknot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cumplay, Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Struggle for Dominance, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyungsknot/pseuds/minhyungsknot
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Give In To Me

"Just give up sweetheart. You know you want to. If you give up now I'll make you feel really good." Jaehyun whispered in Yuta’s ear as he ground their cocks together. They were making out in the practice room after all of the other members had gone back to the dorms, "Fuck you." Yuta spoke so harshly, had it been said to anyone else they would have been sent running but not Jaehyun. Yuta’s words only riled him up more.

Jaehyun smacked him across the face before grabbing his jaw, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, hm? I gave you the chance to give up but you just don't know when to stop. Now, I'm gonna use your pathetic body for my pleasure, but you'd like that wouldn't you? You're a stupid whore, and stupid whores love pleasing their masters don't they?" and Yuta is impossibly turned on now, trying not to whimper as Jaehyun was talking because he had his hand shoved down Yuta’s underwear and was stroking his cock roughly. He shook his head as his eyes filled with tears, “‘M not a whore!” voice weak.

Jaehyun just smirked, lifting Yuta’s jaw so that they were making eye contact, “You’re not a whore? So you don’t want me to fuck you? You don’t want Master to fill your tight, little hole up with my cum? Be honest, Whore, good boys are honest.”

Yuta was crying now, lips trembling, “Yes, Master, I want that! I’m sorry for being bad, please fuck me!” 

Jaehyun smiled, shoving Yuta to his knees, pulling his cock out and smacking Yuta’s face with it "There’s my good boy, open up, baby. Let me fuck your pretty mouth." and Yuta is all too happy to comply, opening his mouth as wide as he can and sticking his tongue out. Jaehyun laughs at how eager he is, grabbing a handful of hair and shoving his cock down his throat, cooing when Yuta gags and cries even more. "Look at you, crying so much already, but you like this don't you?" Yuta moans and nods as best he can while Jaehyun uses his hair to start moving his head up and down on his cock, forcing him as far as he can go until he finally just shoves his cock the entire way into Yuta's mouth and down his throat, holding Yuta's face against his stomach and staying there as he chokes and gags, "Relax your throat, baby boy" he waits until Yuta has relaxed before pulling him off watching him drool and pant as he cries and he groans at the sight, “Such a pretty slut.” 

Yuta moans at his words and looks up at Jaehyun as he pulls Yuta back down on his cock, Yuta starts to kick his legs and ball his fists against Jaehyun's thighs, choking on Jaehyun’s cock as he wasn’t expecting the intrusion. Jaehyun laughs at him, "C’mon baby I know you can take it." Jaehyun yanks his hair and smears Yuta's drool all over his cheek, laughing at how many tears are falling from his eyes before pulling him off again. Jaehyun squeezes Yuta's cheeks, forcing him to open his mouth, and bends down to spit in it, smirking at how easily he complies and how he swallowed without being told, before letting go and slapping him after he's closed his mouth. 

"You were acting so fucking tough earlier, now look at you. Just a stupid slut, can barely even suck cock properly. Are you a stupid slut, baby?"

"Yes master I'm just a stupid slut!" Yuta practically shouts, squeezing his eyes shut and crying more, his hair is starting to stick to his forehead and he still has drool all over his swollen lips.   
He’s the pure image of sex, that plus the hoarseness of Yuta’s voice has Jaehyun stroking his own cock, telling Yuta to stick out his tongue as he cums all over his face, and fuck the sight of Yuta covered in Jaehyun's cum with tears running down his face and red, swollen lips closing around his own finger that he used to scoop some of the cum off of his cheek is truly heavenly. Jaehyun drags his finger through his own cum, feeding all of it to Yuta and watching him eagerly lap it all up before helping him up and slamming their lips together, grabbing the backs of Yuta’s thighs and catching him when he instinctively jumps into Jaehyun’s arms.

Jaehyun slams him against the wall, holding him at an angle where Yuta's painfully hard, red cock is pressed against Jaehyun's semi hard cock, still pressing their lips together, kissing Yuta messily. Spit is dripping down their chins as Yuta is pathetically grinding his hips down trying to get any friction he can against his cock and using his hands to feel up all of Jaehyun's chest and abs, raking his nails down them just to feel him tense up and shudder at the feeling. Jaehyun removes one of his hands from Yuta's waist (which pains him to do because Yuta’s waist is his favorite) and reaches between them, grabbing both of their cocks in one large hand, stroking them together and using their precum to move him along. Jaehyun gives a low moan while Yuta practically screams from the sudden pleasure on his cock, throwing his head back and effectively ending their makeout before starting to thrust up into Jaehyun's hand, getting more and more desperate because of how long he had been hard. 

Jaehyun pulls back just to see Yuta's expression and god does he look beautiful. eyes glazed over, eyebrows bunched as he chews on his lip, still keeping eye contact with Jaehyun and all Jaehyun can think of is ruining him. Fucking him until he’s drenched in sweat and he can't hold himself up, until he's so fucked out he can't even speak or have coherent thoughts and can only think about Jaehyun's huge cock splitting him in half, until he's just drooling and whining and only concerned with getting more of Jaehyun. 

He doesn't even notice that Yuta had cum a minute ago and is sobbing from the overstimulation until Yuta shouts as he cums again. Jaehyun slowly stops stroking as he looks down at the copious amount of cum that covers his hand, both of their cocks, and Yuta's stomach which looks so so pretty covered in sweat and cum as Yuta's chest rises and falls from how hard he's panting and his abs tighten over and over again because Jaehyun is still gripping their cocks hard. 

"Are you done, sweetheart? Do you want to stop now?" and Jaehyun worries Yuta's head might fall off when he shakes it. "Nonono please, please I want more please, daddy I need more" and all Jaehyun can think is 'fuck he's gonna be the death of me' as he resists the urge to give Yuta the whole fucking world. "Okay baby don't worry, daddy will give you more." and Yuta visibly relaxes when Jaehyun says that. "Baby I'm gonna put you down, okay?" Yuta shakes his head again, barely coherent with how deep in subspace he is, "No? You want to stay like this?" this time he nods and whimpers and Jaehyun coos, stroking his cheek, "Alright, love, we'll stay like this." 

Jaehyun hadn't brought any lube so he uses Yuta's cum, which was a dream of its own but he tries to stay focused, scooping up a good amount before reaching down and inserting one long finger and Yuta moans immediately, so happy to finally, finally not be empty. It’s not long before Yuta adjusts to one finger and Jaehyun adds another, searching for Yuta's prostate as he scissors his fingers inside of him. Yuta's whole body is trembling now, loving the feeling of Jaehyun's fingers but wanting and needing his cock instead. Jaehyun adds a third finger and Yuta starts to bounce on Jaehyun's fingers, wanting them deeper inside of him and Jaehyun's trying so hard to not give in and just fuck his brains out. Jaehyun continues to fuck Yuta on his fingers until he finds his prostate, and once he does Yuta lets out another scream, dry orgasming when Jaehyun pressed up against it, "Are you okay, baby? What's your color?" and Yuta is shaking, out of breath but he still smiles lazily at Jaehyun "Fucking green just fuck me already, you dick." and Jaehyun laughs at him, kissing the side of his mouth before using more of Yuta's tacky cum to slick his cock up and slowly push inside, he stops immediately after he gets the tip in because he feels Yuta tense up.

"You okay?" Yuta nods, "Just give me a second" Jaehyun's eyes soften, "Whatever you need, princess." He smiles when he hears Yuta whimper at the pet name. He uses one hand to rub over Yuta's abs, smearing the practically dry cum leftover on them all around and lightly raking his nails over Yuta's chest and nipples, feeling Yuta start to shake from the feeling. Yuta gives Jaehyun the go ahead to start sliding his cock the rest of the way in and it takes a minute for Jaehyun to bottom out because holy fuck Yuta was fucking tight and Jaehyun will swear later that he almost came at least 3 times just trying to push in. 

He lets Yuta adjust again, mouthing at his neck and jaw, nipping and leaving marks everywhere until Yuta grabs his face and connects their lips. He starts to bounce on Jaehyun's cock as his way of telling Jaehyun to just fuck him already, and of course Jaehyun gives him what he wants, pulling out as far as he can before fucking back into him, pulling Yuta down to meet his thrusts. Yuta throws his head back, moaning lewdly and loudly. Jaehyun goes back to leaving marks all over his neck and scratching down his chest and stomach, wanting to make sure Yuta never forgets who's in charge as he speeds up, fucking him faster and watching Yuta bounce up and down from the force of Jaehyun's thrusts. 

Jaehyun switches his angle, trying hard to find Yuta's prostate, and he knows he has when Yuta screams, back arching and hands gripping Jaehyun's shoulders for dear life. So of course Jaehyun starts fucking harder into that spot, making Yuta see stars, "Fuck you're so tight. Who's in charge, baby? Who's your master?" and Yuta is so, so eager to shout out, "You! Jaehyun is my master! Please fuck me harder master!" and god Jaehyun is trying so so hard not to cum too quickly, which he finds himself having to do a lot when fucking Yuta because he's just so fucking sexy.  
"That's right baby, say my name, let everyone know who you belong to." and Yuta moans his name, dragging his nails down Jaehyun's back, leaving angry red scratch marks as Jaehyun moans from the feeling and his hips stutter. Yuta does it again, and again, and once more until Jaehyun is screaming Yuta's name, reaching for Yuta's cock to stroke him to completion as he cums inside of him. He continues thrusting until Yuta cums once again, screaming and crying as he covers them in cum. 

Jaehyun slowly stops moving, before starting to pull out until Yuta clenches around him, causing them both to groan. "Not yet, I don't want to be empty." and Jaehyun smirks at him, pulling him off the wall, shaking as he tries to still hold him up, all of his strength having been depleted from how hard he came. He walks over to the bench, every step causing his cock to shift inside Yuta, which has Yuta biting down on Jaehyun's shoulder. Jaehyun sits down with Yuta in his lap, still on his cock. Yuta lifts his head, staring at Jaehyun's eyes and fuck Jaehyun just wants to give him everything when he sees his face. His flushed cheeks, slightly bruised and swollen lips, tear streaks down his face, forehead shiny with sweat as Yuta's hair sticks to it. he cups Yuta's cheek, "You're so fucking beautiful, princess. and you're all mine, right?" and Yuta smiles, eyes closing as he leans into Jaehyun's palm, turning and giving it a kiss, "All yours daddy"


End file.
